onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Religious References
This page lists Once Upon a Time's various references to numerous religious works and practices. Season One "Pilot" *The priest at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding is dressed in robes similar to the robes worn by Christian Deacons. *A cross can be seen hanging on Emma's baby crib.File:101OnlyWords.png *The cursed Snow White bears the name Mary Margaret. Mary is a common Biblical name for women, two of the more famous figures being the Virgin Mary and Mary Magdalene. Mary Margaret is the mother of the savior, just like the Virgin Mary. *Mary Margaret, who originally was supposed to be a nun, appears wearing a cross in a necklace.File:101Hope2.png "The Shepherd" *Prince James duels a man called "Behemoth", a creature from the Bible. *David Nolan, the cursed identity of Prince Charming, a former shepherd, shares his name with King David of the Bible, himself a former shepherd. *Prince Charming's mother is named Ruth. Ruth is the name of King David's great-grandmother. *Prince Charming is betrothed to Princess Abigail. King David's third wife was named Abigail. *A cross can be seen on a shield dropped by a fallen soldier outside the dragon's cave.File:106Shield.png "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" *Graham asks Mary Margaret if she believes in other lives. She replies, "Like heaven?". *A cross-shaped headstone can be seen in the Storybrooke graveyard, while a cross is etched into the grave of an "Olson, Anthony".File:107WolfWalksAway2.png "Dreamy" *The Storybrooke counterparts of fairies are reviewed to be nuns. They seems to be similar to Roman Catholic Religious Sisters, which is evident such as: doing community service, refers by others and themselves as "Sister" and also have a Mother Superior who is in charge of them. *The nun convent logo on the "Miner's Day" bannerFile:114LightsOn.png is a Budded Cross, which is characterized by three scalloped shapes at the end of each arm, which symbolize the Holy Trinity. The logo reads as "Sisters of Saint Meissa Dona Nobis Pacem MMDCXLVIII". Dona nobis pacem (Latin for "Grant us peace") is a phrase in the Agnus Dei section of the Roman Catholic mass. "The Return" *A statue of the Virgin Mary can be seen outside the convent.File:119AugustLeaves.png "An Apple Red as Blood" *When the Evil Queen gives Snow White the poisoned apple, a cross can be seen on Daniel's grave.File:121Collapse.png Season Two "We Are Both" *Dr. Whale asks David whether or not nuns can date as the Dark Curse was broken, referring the oath Roman Catholic nuns made when joining the community. "Lady of the Lake" *Lancelot is nicknamed the Leviathan, a biblical creature. "The Doctor" *A statue of an angel can be seen next to the Heart Vault.File:205HeartVault.png "The Outsider" *During Archie's funeral, one of the headstones in the Storybrooke graveyard is shaped like a Celtic cross, while another headstone is shaped like an ordinary cross.File:211MayNowBeGone.png "In the Name of the Brother" *Victor Frankenstein, Gerhardt and their father Alphonse celebrate the Christian-based holiday Christmas. "Tiny" *Prince Charming's real name is David, just like the shepherd-turned-King. *David Nolan fights against a giant, similar to the story of David and Goliath. "The Queen Is Dead" *One of the headstones next to the Heart Vault, is shaped like a cross.File:215RemainsUntouched.png "Welcome to Storybrooke" *There is a cross on two of the headstones next to Regina's heart vault.File:217HeartVault.png **The same shot is reused in many episodes, including "The Jolly Roger",File:317HeartVault.png "A Tale of Two Sisters",File:401HeartVault.png "Heroes and Villains",File:411HeartVault.png "Mother",File:420HaveThisStraight.png "Street Rats"File:605MillsMausoleum.png and "I'll Be Your Mirror". *Mary Margaret is seen wearing a cross in a flashback from 1983.File:217MissMills.png "Selfless, Brave and True" *A statue of the Virgin Mary can be seen outside the Sisters of Saint Meissa convent.File:218WeAllHave.png "The Evil Queen" *At the marketplace, an angel with a halo is pictured on the tapestry behind the carny.File:220InTheHeart.png "Second Star to the Right" *Tamara remarks that magic is unholy. Season Three "Quite a Common Fairy" * Noticing that Regina Mills is reluctant to meet Tinker Bell, Emma assumes that Regina did something to the fairy when they first met, including the possibility that Regina stole Tinker Bell's halo. "Going Home" *The convent chapel is full of religious stained glass windows. Among the religious motifs are:File:311ShadowGames.png **The biblical figure Martha **St. Margaret of Scotland **Jesus Christ and the text "come unto me", an excerpt from the Gospel of Matthew 11:28 "Firebird" *The entrance to the Ambrosia temple is decorated with crosses.File:520Scale.png "Last Rites" *When Mary Margaret walks away from Emma, a cross-shaped headstone can be seen on a grave in the Storybrooke graveyard.File:521SeeYouAtGrannys.png When Emma and Hook are reunited, a cross can be seen etched into another headstone.File:521Reunited.png "Only You" *In one of the storybooks Henry finds, angels and archangels are mentioned in an excerpt from Charles Kingsley's children's novel The Water-Babies.File:522ButHenry.png *The Holy Grail Twin is decorated with cross pattées.File:522Oh.png "An Untold Story" *One of the Three Musketeers is wearing a sash decorated with crosses bottonyFile:523FleeFromWhat.png (furnished with knobs or buttons at the end of the arms). Season Six "The Savior" *There is a statue of an angel next to the Mills mausoleum.File:601CastingProtectionSpell2.png *One of the headstones in the Storybrooke graveyard is shaped like a Celtic cross.File:601WhateverItIs.png "Dark Waters" *The name of the Shears of Destiny is reminiscent of the Spear of Destiny, the Holy Lance's alternative name. Like the shears, the Spear of Destiny is closely connected to the Savior, as it is said to be the weapon used to pierce Jesus Christ's side as he hung on the cross. "Changelings" *A headstone shaped like a Celtic cross can be seen in Belle's Dream World. Another headstone is shaped like a regular cross.File:609SwingMommy.png Season Seven "Is This Henry Mills?" *Roni snidely says to Eloise, "So you're wiping out humanity with a rainstorm? How biblical." This is a reference to the Genesis flood narrative from the Bible. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' "Bad Blood" *The Sultan's coat of arms is a modified version of the star and crescent,File:W107ThroneRoom.png an Islamic symbol which appears on the flag of many countries where Islam is a state religion or which has a largely Muslim population. Note that the Sultan's symbol has been rotated 90 degrees. *When Edwin is about to eat, he recites part of the catholic meal prayer: "Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty." He also says that his God hears every prayer, and that he prays for his daughter. Alice later says that every meal she's ever had with her father could not begin without saying grace. References }} Category:References